


I Never Doubted You

by Fayaheda



Series: Sterek Collection [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Beta Derek Hale, Birthday Present, Birthdays, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Implied Birthday Sex, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Making Out, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, More Fluff, Older Derek Hale, Older Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Sexual Teasing, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Telepathic Stiles Stilinski, Telepathy, True Love, True Mates, mind-reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never doubted you, Stiles. Not once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles Knows (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short two-parter. It's basically just some Sterek fluff.
> 
> I'll be putting up the second/last half tonight.
> 
> Lemme know what you think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Stiles knows how Derek feels about her, she knows how much he feels for her. Stiles knows how everybody feels about her, in fact. But having the ability to read other people's minds will do that to a girl.

She's had the ability ever since she can remember and in the beginning, it was only her parents who held the secret safely. That was, until Claudia - Stiles' mother - passed away when Stiles' was barely entering her teen years. A year later, she met her best friend - Scott - who was a werewolf and because of that, he seemed to pick her right out of the high school crowds on day one.

With the others, like Scott, or Allison, or Lydia, or even her father - Stiles' always finds herself slipping up every now and then. Even after nearly two decades of having finally mastered her control over it. She's tries to stay out of their heads as much as she can and they appreciate it very much. And thankfully, they always understand if she sometimes does hear something they would rather her not, ever.

But that's what friends are for. And Stiles knows she has the best fucking friends a girl could ever ask for.

However, with Derek, it's always been different for her. Right from the moment she first laid eyes on him. Like her friends, he's never had a problem with her ability. In fact, he's often praised her for it and embraced it even more than she has herself sometimes.

But Stiles knows that there still is something about her ability that has always bothered him. She also knows what that something is. And tonight, she thinks, she's going to fix that something, once and for all.


	2. Derek Knows (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek knows. He's known all along. He's told her this so many times. But he figures that if this is what she needs, then he won't go against it. And besides, he's actually trying pretty fucking hard not to tear up here. He never fricking cries! Well, almost never anyway. "I never doubted you, Stiles. Not once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is!  
> It's a long one!  
> Wink-wink!  
> ;)

Stiles received the power of telepathy when she was just five years old and throughout the following twenty years, it has grown along with her.

The only time she ever uses her ability on purpose is usually to help her friends - her pack, her family - on one of their crazy and dangerous "missions" - as Isaac likes to call them.

Usually...

Other times, it's always Stiles taking a quick, sneaky peek into the minds of her friends, but only ever to locate where they are if she can't find them. Or if she's feeling particularly lazy and just can't be bothered to search for them the "human" way.

Much like tonight, in fact...

Tonight, is Derek's thirtieth birthday and just like always, he's not up for making a big deal out of it. And that's okay, because she knows that come tomorrow - just like every year - Lydia will force him out of the house, for at least a couple rounds of drinks, down at their local bar - Bar 9, the bar that Malia has worked in for the last nine and a half years and now also co-owns with Peter.

Stiles closes the front door quietly behind her, but before she had ever entered the house, she'd already cheated a little by listening for the werewolf's thoughts.

'Stupid Opera... Stupid remote... Stupid T.V! Oh, now I broke it completely. Great! Go to Hell! You go to Hell and die! ...Motherfu -'

Stiles smiles in amusement to herself as she listens to the unmistakeable streams of "sourwolf's" irritated thoughts. She slides off her work blazer, hooking it over her arm as she makes her way up the stairs and down the hallway. She opens the door to their bedroom, her gaze instantly settling on black Triskelion tattoo sprawled across her mate's naked back, between his shoulder blades. And seeing his inked flesh does something to her, the same thing it always does to her - makes her incredibly fricking horny. Ugh...

Derek freezes for a split second before he swirls swiftly around, taking his attention away from the T.V. He stares at her blankly for a moment before narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "I didn't hear you come in."

Stiles merely grins, her large, amber jewels sparkling brightly with mischief. She knows exactly what he's hinting at, however.

It's only been a very recent development of her power, but she now, somehow, has the ability to manipulate the minds of others. Though, it's nothing like complete control over another mind - at least, not yet. It could still happen, it's a possibility in the crazy life she leads, she knows. But her power does extend to the point where she can block others from sensing her presence altogether.

Still, she thinks it's pretty fucking awesome. So who can blame her from wanting to play with it a little bit?

Derek rolls his eyes, but can't help smirking. "You really need to stop doing that."

"Why?" Stiles pouts.

"Because," Derek's tone is a little more serious as he slowly shuffles over to her. "It makes me feel VERY uneasy when I can't sense you."

"Awh, baby, you're so sweet, you know that?" Stiles gushes, her grin now so clearly teasing.

"Mm-hm." Derek mumbles as he rolls his eyes. Though, he still can't help smirking, as well. He reaches for her blazer, sliding it off of her arm and tossing it onto the bed behind him. He turns back to face her, slowly sliding his arms around her waist, his hands perching on their usual spot - her asscheeks.

Stiles can't help, but simply grin goofily back up at him as he slowly leans down and presses a soft kiss to her lips. She let's out a soft sigh as he pulls away, her arms moving of their own accord to link around his neck. She pulls gently, her fingers tangling through his short, silky, black locks as she tugs him down for another kiss.

Derek let's out a quiet, but content-filled rumbling growl as he nips affectionately at her bottom lip before using his tongue to soothe the bite. He grips her backside, his human-blunt fingers digging into her supple flesh.

Stiles let's out another soft sigh as she slowly pulls away, her eyes fluttering open as he gently rests his forehead against her own. She's already incredibly aroused, it's just something she has to "deal with" when she's around Derek. She's also already panting heavily, but that's okay, because he is, too. And they've barely even touched one another. Another thing they both have to "deal with".

"I missed you." Derek grumbles, the same words in the same tone he uses on her every day that she comes home from work.

"I missed you, too, sourwolf. Always." Stiles smiles brightly, simply beaming, as always, Derek just has a way with words, even if he doesn't like to talk much. But that's okay, too, because she talks enough for the both of them. And he's often told her this with intense affection and love in his pretty green eyes.

"I, uh," Derek leans forward, pressing a a brief kiss to her lips and then smiles sheepishly. "I think I broke the T.V."

Stiles chuckles lightly, shaking her head. "That's our third one."

"Yeah..."

Stiles narrows her eyes playfully. "I'm not buying the next one."

Derek rolls his eyes right back at her. "You didn't have to buy the previous one."

"No, I did." Stiles nods. "I broke it."

"Yeah, but... I'm rich."

Stiles knows he's not trying to shove that fact down her throat, in fact, much to her dismay sometimes, he's too soft and too generous with his money. "Yeah," She nods. "And you bought this house for us."

"Yeah," Derek smirks, looking amused. "Your father wasn't too happy about that."

Stiles scoffs. "Yeah, well, it took him a while, but he finally loves you." She grins proudly up at him.

Derek chuckles. "No, I meant that he wanted to pay for the house. He got pretty pissed off about it, so I said he could still pay for our wedding."

Stiles arches a brow, because this is news to her. "Huh... How come you didn't tell me?" She pouts lightly to let him know she isn't angry, just curious.

Derek smiles fondly. "He made me promise not to. So, don't tell him that I told you." He adds that last part hurriedly, though, while wearing a mischievous grin.

Stiles merely rolls her eyes before bringing up the topic she's been wanting to bring up since she got home. "So..." She sings lightly, grinning brightly up at him as her arm tighten around the back of his neck.

"So...?" Derek purrs out as he rests his forehead against hers again, his grip also tightening on her peachy, little ass.

Stiles rolls her eyes, though, her grin automatically widens. "The big three-oh." She giggles purposefully, taunting him. "My puppy's gettin' old."

Derek's eyes narrow. "I'm not old... Not in werewolf years anyway..." He pouts, unaware he's doing so, as always, and as always, Stiles can't help mentally squealing at the utter adorableness of it all.

Stiles chuckles lightly. "So, what? You're like, still seventeen or something?" Her tone's clearly as teasing as her expression.

Derek's eyes narrow even further, though, the smirk is slowly spreading back across his pretty, pink lips. "No," His voice is low, raspy, barely above a whisper as he presses a soft kiss to her lips. "I'll forever be the age I was when I met you."

Stiles rolls her eyes at that, but it's only to cover up her flaming cheeks and racing heart. She doesn't want to, of course she doesn't, but somehow, she forces herself to pull away from him altogether. She then grins reassuringly when he sends her a look of confusion. "Sit on the bed."

Derek seems to freeze entirely, though, only for all of a split second when he notices the wicked glint in her pretty amber jewels. He gulps silently, but does exactly as he's told, slowly shuffling over to the bed, somehow, without ever taking his eyes off of her.

Stiles gives him an appreciative smile. "I'll be right back, sourwolf." She turns towards their bedroom's on-suite bathroom. She opens the door and throws a flirty, little grin over her shoulder at the werewolf, whose eyes are still glued intently to her. "Don't go anywhere."

Derek simply shakes his head in response, unable to muster up any other. And he had barely managed to do even that. His heart was pounding with excitement, his skin humming with anticipation and his dick already beginning to throb immensely.

Stiles slips into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind her. Her heart is racing wildly, but by this point, she's simply too fucking horny to even think straight. But heck, having a hott-ass werewolf boyfriend will do that to a girl...

Stiles quickly undresses herself until she's only in her underwear - a new piece she'd secretly bought a week ago, while shopping with Kira, Lydia and Malia. She's thought practically and worn them all day at work so. Already her silky panties are soaked, but she doesn't give a shit. She quickly shoves her dirty work clothes into the hamper, checks reflection and then finally makes her towards the door.

Derek's gaze hasn't once left the bathroom door and of course, he's been listening very closely. Not to mention the fact that he's also been trying to stop himself from just ripping the damn door open as the scent of her arousal lingers heavily in the air around him, teasing him, plaguing him.

Stiles stands in the open doorway, her hip leant against the frame and her arms folded just under her chest, purposefully enhancing the sight of her cleavage. She chose carefully, the bra and panties match, both simple silk, but most importantly is the colour - an uncanny resemblance to his own greeny-blue orbs. And if his delicious look is anything to go by right now, she figures that he's noticed this. Among other things...

Derek simply stares at her for the moment, for that's all he can manage to do. Though, even that is beginning to prove difficult when all he wants to do is swipe her off of her feet and lay her out across their bed. Fuck, he really does love his wife. She's always so good to him, SO fucking good.

Stiles knows how Derek feels about her, but it still doesn't stop her from doubting herself sometimes. "Do you..." She clears her throat, trying to stay calm and collected. "Do you not like it?"

And at that, Derek finally does snap out of his stupor to respond, properly. "Not like it?" He breathes, quickly rising to his feet. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" His eyes widen fully, his mouth slightly ajar as he takes in the sight again.

"Uh..." Stiles brow creases, but it doesn't last as he moves quickly to stand in front of her.

"I'm seriously one thread of control away from taking you to bed and never fucking letting you leave." Derek purrs out his words, though, his voice quivers a little, only emphasising what he says.

A smile slowly creeps across Stiles' lips as his hands find her naked waist and she can't help, but shiver at his words, as well as his touch. It's always been this way, but she really cannot complain. Nor does she ever want do. "Happy birthday, sourwolf." She whispers, staring up at him from under her thick lashes.

Derek grins brightly before leaning down and smothering her lips with his own. His hands grip her waist, his fingers gently digging into her goosepimpled skin.

Stiles smirks against his mouth before hesitantly forcing herself to pull away. "I wanna give you your birthday gift first."

Derek arches a brow, staring both curiously and in excitement. "This," He motions towards her attire. "Isn't my birthday gift?"

Stiles grins, her cheeks flushing heavily once again. "Well, yeah, I guess..."

Derek smirks, his ears keen on her pulse. Although, his heart is racing even faster, so he really has no room to speak right now. "Okay," He nods. "I'm curious to see what the hell you could have that would possibly top THIS." Again, he motions to her saucy undergarments, his smirk turning slightly devilish.

And again, Stiles' flushes even harder, the pretty red colour spreading to her exposed chest now, too. Sometimes, she forgets just how impossible this asshole is. But she totally fucking loves it. Ugh. "Shut up, douche. I'm actually trying to be serious for once." She sends him a playful glare.

Derek quickly collects himself, but also because he knows that's not a lie and he's suddenly a whole lot more intrigued. "Okay," He nods, both his tone and expression a little more serious. "I'm listening."

Stiles smiles nervously, only causing the werewolf to grip her waist gently for comfort and reassurance. "So, we're both not all that good with putting our emotions into actual words, I guess that's part of what makes us get along so well,"

Derek smiles at this.

"And um, I know that sometimes you wish that I was different -"

"Stiles," Derek scowls at her. "No."

And Stiles believes him. She does. But she also knows that her ability can be really annoying if you're not her. Except, she is her, and most people don't seem to think about how she must feel, but she accepts that, because she can't change it. Nor does she care to. The people that matter to her don't judge her and that's all that does matter.

"I mean it." Derek tells her, his ever-intense gaze boring into her own.

Stiles nods, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Anyway, the point is that I know how you feel about me, because sometimes I slip up and I can hear it in your thoughts,"

"I don't mind." Derek says, his voice soft, his expression still reassuring.

"I know." Stiles' smile widens as she slowly reaches up and spreads her palms softly against his lightly stubbled cheeks. "And now," She leans up and presses a quick, but soft kiss to his lips. "I wanna show you how I feel about you."

"How?" Derek mumbles as he eyes her with full curiosity.

"I learned a new trick." Stiles grins lightly as he presses her forehead gently against his own, her hands still resting over his face.

Derek watches her closely as her eyes slowly fall shut and then, a second later, his eyes seem to flutter shut, too, though, of their own accord. He suddenly feels an overwhelming sensation of love and affection and utter warm and also some arousal. His mind then seems to be flooded with images - memories.

He sees the moment she first lays eyes on him, feels the intimidation she feels along with the teenage arousal.

He sees the moment he asks her to cut off his arm, while he's puking up black, "icky" stuff, feels the fear, disgust, horror and genuine concern.

He sees the moment he tears a newly turned and out of control Isaac away from her just in time, feels the utter relief and actual happiness, though, also a little resentment.

He sees the moment their all gathered in his loft, Chris pointing his gun at her and John pointing his at Chris, feels the pain and conflict when he sees himself rushing towards her, only to be grabbed and shoved violently away.

He sees the moment they're finally rid of Kate, once and for all, feels the first time she genuinely started to feel something more for him.

He sees the first time they finally kiss, feels the overwhelming sense of relief and pure love and affection that she feels, and also again, more teenage arousal.

He sees the first time he tells her that he loves her more than he's ever loved anything or anyone, feels her body pressed against his own, his heart jack-hammering in his chest, as if it were happening all over again.

He sees all these things in what seems like only moments themselves and he's sorely disappointed when Stiles finally opens her eyes and takes a deep breath, the peek into her thoughts ending along with her simple actions.

Stiles slowly slides her hands away from his cheeks, her arms wrapping around the back of his neck once again. "I just wanted you to know." She whispers with a small, slightly nervous smile.

Derek knows. He's known all along. He's told her this so many times. But he figures that if this is what she needs, then he won't go against it. And besides, he's actually trying pretty fucking hard not to tear up here. He never fricking cries! Well, almost never anyway. "I never doubted you, Stiles. Not once."

Stiles almost melts at the croaky tone of his voice, he sounds pretty close to crying, but she doesn't have the heart to call him on it. Not right now anyway. It's his birthday, after all. She's going to play nice tonight. Very nice. Wink-wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts?


End file.
